Time
by yongie13
Summary: cinta itu sederhana/ baik Ryeowook ataupun Yesung mencoba mengerti tentang itu/ "Shhh," jari telunjuk Yesung menekan bibir Ryeowook. Ia menghentikan ucapan gadis manis itu. "No! You'll never die," ucapnya tegas/"My Love... If you are reading this then it means everything is ok now."/YeWook/GS/Oneshoot/Yongie


**Time**

**Author:: yongie13**

**Pair: Yewook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And**

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Genderswitch, gaje, abal, miss typo(s), alur kek kereta listrik,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :D**

**START STORY !**

* * *

Tidak seorangpun yang akan mengerti kalau tidak dijelaskan. Begitu pula dengan seorang _namja_ berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun yang masih sibuk dengan beberapa buku bacaannya. Ia kini bekerja sebagai seorang pengacara.

Dari bawah sini dia bisa melihat betapa langit seolah berputar dan memperhatikannya. Tingginya pepohonan menghalangi sinar matahari yang ingin menyentuh kulit putih _namja_ itu. Ia menaikkan sedikit kacamatanya.

"_Yesung_!"

Dia menutup buku bacaannya dan menoleh ke kiri, mendapati seorang _yeoja_ manis yang baru selesai memasukkan surat lamaran pekerjaannya pada sebuah perusahaan swasta.

"Lima belas menit kau terlambat," ucapannnya terdengar dingin namun sedetik kemudian sebuah senyum terukir pada bibir kisable miliknya. Jemarinya merangkul pundak mungil _yeoja_ di yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Jadi kita akan makan siang dimana?" Mendengar pertanyaan dari _yeoja_ itu membuat _Yesung_ segera berfikir. Sepertinya beberapa waktu lalu ia sudah menyiapkan tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi tapi tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi lupa.

"Bagaimana kalau di rumahku saja? _Umma_ memasak banyak makanan hari ini." tanya _yeoja_ manis di sebelahnya. "Hu um," hanya sebuah anggukan ringan sebagai jawaban setuju dari pemuda itu.

Langkah keduanya berhenti saat tiba di sebuah rumah yang terlihat sederhana dan bergaya Eropa timur. Beberapa barang merupakan benda antik yang menjadi koleksi seorang wanita tua yang sudah berumur dan tinggal di dalam rumah itu. Ia adalah nenek dari _yeoja_ manis yang menjadi kekasih _Yesung_.

Kim Ryeowook. Lengkapnya seperti itu. Tubuhnya mungil dan memiliki sebuah senyum yang begitu menawan. Keduanya sudah berpacaran cukup lama membuat _Yesung_ mengenal baik keluarga _Ryeowook_.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Ryeowook_ masih berumur dua puluh empat tahun tahun saat ini. Ia mulai merasa keanehan dalam tubuhnya. Warna kulitnya yang bersih kini terlihat kekuning-kuningan lalu cepat sekali ia merasa pusing lalu kejang kemudian tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri. Ibunya yang melihat itu segera membawa putri pertamanya ke rumah sakit. Tubuh mungilnya diperiksa dengan berbagai alat rumah sakit. Seorang dokter memanggil ibunya dan menjelaskan tentang penyakit yang ditemukan pada tubuh _Ryeowook_.

Sekarang _yeoja _mungil itu dinyatakan menderita penyakit hati atau liver. Adanya pembengkakan pada hatinya membuat organ tubuh itu bermasalah. Sejak itu ia mulai melakukan pegobatan.

Pagi itu _Yesung_ berkunjung ke rumah sakit. Wajah _Ryeowook_ tetap ceria seperti biasanya, ia mencoba meyakinkan sekelilingnya kalau dia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. _Yesung_ duduk di dekat _Ryeowook_. Di genggamnya dengan erat tangan kekasihnya itu dan menciumnya beberapa kali. "Sebentar lagi umurku dua puluh lima tahun, aku mau hadiah darimu," ucapnya sedikit pelan. _Yesung_ ingat beberapa waktu lagi memang hari ulang tahun _Ryeowook_. Ia hanya tersenyum menjawab permintaan kekasihnya itu.

"Tunggulah saatnya," ucapnya pelan. Sejak itu _Yesung_ sering mengunjungi _Ryeowook_ di rumah sakit. Ia menemani dan membacakan banyak buku untuk _Ryeowook_ disaat kekasihnya itu terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

Dalam beberapa kesempatan suara tawa _Ryeowook_ keluar membuat orang tuanya ikut senang dengan perubahan itu.

"Kalau nanti aku sudah tidak ada? Aku..."

"Shhh," jari telunjuk _Yesung_ menekan bibir _Ryeowook_. Ia menghentikan ucapan _yeoja_ manis itu. "_No! You'll never die,"_ ucapnya tegas.

_"How can you say this confidently?"_

"_Because I know,"_ bisik _Yesung_ pelan.

Sejak itu _Yesung_ tidak pernah jauh dari _Ryeowook_. Keadaan _yeoja_ mungil itu semakin hari bukannya semakin baik melainkan semakin memburuk. Sebagian penuh hati miliknya sudah rusak sehingga gagal dalam memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya, kegiatan tubuhnya menjadi tidak normal.

≠**Ý≠**

Pagi itu _Yesung_ berjalan di pinggiran kota, beberapa pejalan lain dilewatinya tanpa ada rasa peduli. Menabrak beberapa pejalan kaki lainnya kemudian hanya menunduk dan meminta maaf lalu melanjutkan kembali langkah gontainya.

Kini ia sampai di ruangan pribadi miliknya. Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, dia sudah menempati rumah itu sejak lima tahun terakhir ini seorang diri. Sejak kecelakaan pesawat yang ikut menewaskan kedua orang tuanya.

Jemarinya berhenti pada angka 21 bulan Juni pada kalender meja yang ada di atas meja belajarnya.

Hari itu adalah besok, tepatnya ulang tahun _Ryeowook_. Sebenarnya _Yesung_ sudah mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun untuk _Ryeowook_. Ia tidak yakin akan hal itu akan membuat kekasihnya itu menyukai hadiah darinya. Tapi bagi _Yesung_, hadiah kecil itu adalah keinginannya, sebuah harapan kecil ada di sana.

"Aku tahu kau akan marah tapi hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan padamu _my love_~" lirihnya pelan. Airmata mulai menetes dari sepasang obsidian miliknya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Hari berikutnya adalah ulang tahun _Ryeowook_ dan _yeoja_ itu baru selesai melakukan _check-up_. Tepat dihari itu juga ia mendapatkan donor untuk hatinya. _Ryeowook_ pikir ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah didapatnya seumur hidup.

Bahkan setelah operasi berhasil dan _Ryeowook_ sadar dari koma dia tetap tidak menemukan keberadaan _Yesung_. Dua minggu setelah operasi _Ryeowook_ diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Ia mendapatkan titipan sebuah surat dari _Yesung_. Amplop merah itu dititipkan _Yesung_ sebelum ulang tahunnya kepada ibu _Ryeowook_ dan meminta diberikan pada _yeoja_ mungil itu ketika ia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit.

_"My Love... If you are reading this then it means everything is ok now."_

_Ryeowook_ menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti membaca satu kalimat hasil tulis tangan _Yesung_. Ia mencoba mengerti kalimat dari surat itu. Otaknya butuh waktu lama untuk mengerti dan dalam detik itu juga air mata mengalir dari sepasang caramel cerah miliknya."_Umma_"

"Hmm? Kenapa sayang?" tanya _Umma_ yang saat ini duduk di sebelah _Ryeowook_. Keduanya masih di dalam mobil dan perjalanan menuju rumah. "Bisa antar _Ryeowook_ ke rumah _Yesung_?"

"Kenapa?" tanya _Umma_ tidak mengerti. Tapi ia meminta _Appa_ mengikuti keinginan _Ryeowook_. _Umma_ ataupun _Appa_ tidak ingin bertanya lebih lagi. Keduanya hanya bingung saat _Ryeowook_ memeluk _Umma_ dan menangis.

Perkiraan _Ryeowook_ benar. Rumah itu kini kosong. Tidak ada satu orangpun di sana saat ini. Ia menemukan rumah itu kosong bahkan tanpa satu bendapun. Jantungnya serasa berhenti saat itu juga. _Umma_ yang melihat _Ryeowook_ kembali menangis segera memeluknya.

"_Umma_?" panggil _Ryeowook_ pelan. Suaranya terdengar begitu parau untuk saat ini.

"Apa sayang?" jawab _Umma_ segera dan masih memeluk _Ryeowook_.

"_Yesung_ meninggalkan _Ryeowook_," ucapnya pelan.

Sejak saat itu _Ryeowook_ benar-benar tidak menemukan _Yesung_. _Namja_ itu menghilang begitu saja. _Ryeowook_ mencoba menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasanya. Tapi tidak bisa, pada hari biasanya akan ada _Yesung_ yang menjemputnya lalu keduanya saling bercerita satu sama lain.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Satu tahun berlalu terasa begitu cepat. Angin yang berhembus seolah sama seperti hari-hari kemarin. Daun yang berguguran kemudian tumbuh daun baru lagi.

**Tuk**

"Aww~" _Ryeowook_ menoleh ke belakang mencoba mencari siapa yang baru saja melempar kepalanya dengan kertas. Tidak ada siapapun di taman itu. Hanya ada mainan anak-anak yang sedang tidak dipergunakan. Taman dibelakangnya kosong mengingat ini masih pagi hari. Sejak transpalansi hati setahun lalu _Ryeowook_ menjalani diet sehat dan rutin berolahraga. Hari ini pun ia hanya berlari di sekitar rumahnya.

**Tuk**

"Yakk!" merasa jengah ia kemudian berdiri dan mencoba mencari pelaku pelemparan kertas.

**Tuk**

"Yak! Siapa yang melakukan hal bodoh ini?" teriaknya cukup keras. Dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang menjawabnya. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak membuat _Ryeowook_ memilih meninggalkan area taman itu.

**Tuk**

"Aishh!" ia mengambil kertas yang beberapa waktu baru dilempar kepadanya.

_"Aku mencintaimu, ~Yesung."_

Degh

Rasanya jantung _Ryeowook_ berhenti saat itu juga. Tulisan tangan dan juga nama yang tertera di kertas itu mmbuatnya menoleh ke atas.

"Hayy."

_Ryeowook_ menepuk kedua pipinya pelan. "Aww!" rintihnya pelan saat merasakan sakit. "Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan?" gumamnya pelan.

Di atas pohon dilihatnya _namja_ yang sudah satu tahun menghilang dari pandangan. _Namja_ itu kini turun dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Would you marry me?"_

_Ryeowook_ masih menatapnya tidak percaya. Sedikit perubahan pada _namja_ di hadapannya saat ini. Rambutnya hitam dan ia terlihat semakin tampan. Segera saja _Ryeowook_ memeluknya erat."Bodoh! Aku merindukanmu. Kenapa pergi! Aku pikir kau... Surat itu? Hati itu juga?" ucapnya terbata.

"Hati itu?"

_Yesung_ menjelaskan pada _Ryeowook_. Sepanjang malam ia mencari seseorang yang ingin mendonorkan hatinya. Karenanya _Yesung_ kemudian pergi ke negara tetangga, ia menemui seseorang di sana. Seorang wanita yang telah divonis umurnya. Wanita itu bersedia melakukan donor hati untuk _Ryeowook_. Dengan syarat _Yesung_ akan mengurus anak-anak panti yang akan diitinggalkannya oleh karena itu ia mengosongkan rumahnya. Selama setahun ia beralih pekerjaan dan juga mengurus panti asuhan. Saat ini anak-anak itu telah diurus oleh lembaga sosial sehingga _Yesung_ diperbolehkan pulang. Ia tidak bisa menghubungi _Ryeowook_ karena ponselnya terjatuh saat di bandara internasional.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku _Honey~"_

"_My Love... I do_."

_Sesederhana itukah cinta? _

_Cinta terasa ketika kamu mengalaminya sendiri. Kesadaran akan komitmen, bersama-sama saat masa sulit, saat saling mempercayai kemudian bisa hidup dalam satu atap. Sebuah kesederhanaan yang membuat hidup menjadi begitu bahagia._

_END_

* * *

Akhh hanya cerita singkat. Aku berharap kalian menyukainya ^^

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child.

.

.

Yongie


End file.
